Si la vie est un cadeau
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: La song fic devient un texte à chapitres, Duo est sur une plage, mais pourquoi ? Vous saurez en lisant.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi_

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient. La chanson est de Corinne Hermès._

_Commentaire : encore une song fic sur une chanson que j'aime._

_Merci aussi à tous ceux qui liront._

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

Si la vie est un cadeau

La mer n'avait jamais été si belle.  
Mais le jeune homme assis sur le sable ne semblait pas la voir.  
Ses yeux violets emplis de larmes ne regardaient que le vide.  
Il était seul.  
Il ne lui restait plus que ses souvenirs.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé.  
Malgré la guerre qu'ils avaient affrontée.  
Peut être à cause d'elle.  
Ils avaient tellement de choses à rattraper.  
Ils s'étaient lancés à corps perdu dans cette relation toute neuve.

_Nous, c'était du bleu  
Un ciel d'été  
Un océan transparent_

Heero et lui…  
Qui aurait pu l'imaginer ?  
Ils étaient si différents…  
Même leurs amis avaient émis des doutes sur cette relation.  
Même Quatre.  
Mais ils n'avaient écouté personne.

_Nous, nous étions deux  
Et l'on s'aimait à faire arrêter le temps  
Mais le temps nous a trahis_

Parce qu'il ne suffit pas toujours de vouloir…  
Il l'avait compris trop tard.  
Une bien dure leçon.  
Il ne suffit pas toujours de se faire de belles promesses.

_Alors pourquoi m'avoir promis la Terre entière ?  
Notre amour aurait suffi  
Je ne voulais pas de bonheur imaginaire_

Après des mois de bonheur…  
Quand il pensait enfin que plus rien ne pourrait les séparer…  
Cette brusque rupture…  
Si imprévisible…  
Pourquoi ?

_Si la vie est cadeau  
Si la vie est un cadeau  
Cadeau donné, cadeau repris, cadeau volé_

Les yeux d'Heero…  
Fixés sur lui…  
Mais si froids soudains…  
Pour quelques mots imprudents.  
Un coup de poignard en plein cœur en réponse à une proposition aussi innocente que sincère.

_Prends l'amour comme un cadeau  
Cadeau donné, cadeau repris, cadeau volé  
Le bonheur est trop court_

Heero n'avait pas eu l'air de réaliser ce qu'il voulait vraiment…  
Pas accepté.  
Lui brisant le cœur.  
Brisant leur couple.  
Il avait fuit devant ce refus qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
Qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter.

_Nous, c'était l'enfant que je voulais  
Pour te l'offrir au printemps...  
Mais le temps a tous les droits_

S'ils s'aimaient vraiment…  
Pourquoi refuser ?  
Ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour réussir…  
Les professeurs leurs avaient promis leur aide.  
Il était d'accord pour courir le risque d'une grossesse.  
Mais Heero avait dit non.

_Alors pourquoi m'avoir promis la Terre entière ?  
Et l'enfant qui n'est pas là  
C'est aujourd'hui mon seul bonheur imaginaire_

Et il était seul à présent…  
Sur cette plage où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois des années plus tôt.  
Seul à pleurer.  
Le ventre vide.  
Le cœur aussi.  
Seul à imaginer cet enfant qu'il avait voulu.  
Ce petit garçon qui aurait eu la crinière brune d'Heero.  
Sa peau dorée et des yeux qui auraient été un compromis entre les leurs.  
Cet enfant qui ne naîtrait jamais désormais.

_Si la vie est cadeau  
Si la vie est un cadeau,  
Cadeau donné, cadeau repris, cadeau volé_

Si seulement Heero avait pu comprendre…  
Voir comme lui que cet enfant était l'aboutissement de leur couple  
La plus belle chose qu'ils auraient pu faire…  
Une nouvelle vie qu'ils auraient fait naître.  
Eux qui en avaient éteintes tellement…

_Prends l'amour comme un cadeau  
Cadeau donné, cadeau repris, cadeau volé  
Le bonheur est trop court  
Si la vie est un cadeau_

Ils auraient pu être si heureux…  
Il s'étend sur le sable.  
Il n'a plus de larmes.  
Plus de vie.  
Plus rien.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Commentaire : et oui, finalement j'ai décidé de faire une suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme toujours je me laisse porter par le texte, donc je ne sais pas du tout ce que cela va donner, mais j'ai l'impression que ce sera plus long que prévu. Par contre, les chapitres risquent d'être très courts pour entretenir le suspense. Enfin, je crois._

_Merci à tous ceux qui liront._

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

Si la vie est un cadeau

**Confrontation**

La mer n'avait jamais été si belle.

Mais le jeune homme qui s'avançait en silence ne la regardait pas.

Il ne voyait que celui qui l'avait fui.  
Assis sur le sable à quelques mètres.

Si proche et si loin pourtant.

Comment l'approcher ?

Lui qui avait affronté la mort sans ciller avait peur soudain.

Peur de le voir fuir encore, refusant de l'entendre.

Peur de le perdre vraiment.

Mais il restait un espoir…  
Il le fallait !

Enfin il fut près de sa cible et son ombre se posa sur elle.

Duo tourna la tête et pâlit.

- Heero…  
L'arrivant fixa les yeux violets emplis de larmes, le cœur serré.

Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ?

Duo essuya ses larmes et se redressa. Ses poings se serrèrent instinctivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sa voix avait claqué sèchement.

Le regard bleu d'Heero se voila légèrement.

Sans dire mot il sortit une photo de sa poche et la tendit à Duo.

Celui-ci la prit et la regarda.

Un jeune garçon souriait à l'objectif.

Brun, avec une peau dorée et des yeux en amandes d'un bleu tirant sur le violet.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans.

Duo releva les yeux pour fixer Heero.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Katsuo.

- Pourquoi tu as sa photo ?

- Parce que nous l'avons adopté.

Les yeux de Duo exprimèrent une surprise choquée.

- Hein !?!

Heero soupira.

- C'était une surprise que je voulais te faire…

La mâchoire de Duo se décrocha presque.

Puis il se reprit. Inspira profondément.

Regarda Heero droit dans les yeux.

- Tu peux répéter là ?

- J'ai déposé une demande d'adoption à nos deux noms et avec l'aide de Réléna elle a été acceptée. Katsuo m'a semblé le meilleur candidat pour nous.

- T'as choisi un gosse comme une marchandise ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Heero se crispa.

- Non.

- Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Hurla Duo. On va lui dire quoi à ce gosse ? Qu'on l'a choisi sur catalogue !

Heero se crispa. Son regard se troubla.

- Premièrement je ne l'ai pas choisi sur catalogue, je suis allé à l'orphelinat pour voir tous les enfants. Secondement, cela a été tout sauf facile, et…

Duo lui tourna le dos.

- La ferme ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! C'est monstrueux !

Il se mit à s'éloigner.

Heero eut l'impression que quelque chose se brisait en lui.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il accepte sans rien faire.

Il rattrapa le natté et l'agrippa sans ménagement.

- Non ! Pas cette fois ! Cette fois tu vas m'écouter !

- Des clous !

Duo s'efforça de se délivrer mais Heero le tenait trop bien.

Le regard violet flamboya.

- Lâche-moi !

- Pas avant de t'avoir parlé.

Duo se jeta sur lui, les poings serrés.

Ils roulèrent sur le sable.

Duo s'installa sur le torse d'Heero, le poing levé, prêt à frapper.

- T'as pas voulu que je porte ton enfant et tu adopte un gosse dans mon dos !

Son poing parti comme l'éclair mais fut bloqué par une main ferme.

Heero le fit basculer et inversa les positions, tremblant de tout son corps.

- J'ai pas voulu risquer de te perdre ! hurla t'il.

Duo le regarda avec haine.

- A d'autres !

Il repoussa brutalement Heero qui se retrouva sur le dos un peu plus loin.

Avant que le métis ne puisse se relever Duo avait terminé de froisser la photo qu'il tenait dans son poing crispé et la laissa tomber sur la poitrine frissonnante de son amant.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

Heero le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Ah ouais ? Et bien regarde !

Tout en disant ces mots Duo commença à s'éloigner.

Heero se redressa sur un coude, tourné vers lui, le regardant s'éloigner.

- Duo ! Ne pars pas ! Je t'aime !

Duo lui fit un doigt d'honneur et continua à s'éloigner.

Mais il cessa de marcher lorsqu'un bruit métallique lui parvint.

Il se retourna vivement.

Heero s'était redressé et avait tiré son arme.

Le canon du revolver était dirigé vers lui. Menaçant.

Il fit face, provocateur.

- Vas-y ! Tire si tu l'oses ! Moi je n'hésiterai pas à ta place.

- Reviens…

- Plus tôt crever !

L'arme trembla entre les doigts d'Heero.

- Duo… je t'en prie…

Duo le fixa avec mépris.

- Ah ! Il est beau tiens, le soldat parfait ! Les profs doivent bien se marrer à te voir !

Heero serra les dents tandis que Duo lui tournait le dos à nouveau et reprenait sa progression.

Une détonation retentit, puis le bruit d'un corps qui s'abat sur le sable.

* * *

_Duo : Non mais t'es malade ? C'est quoi ce délire ?_

_Autrice : TT_

_Heero : …_

_Duo : J'en reviens pas ! Il a tiré !_

_Autrice : Pas ma faute…_

_Duo : C'est la mienne peut être ?_

_Autrice : ben…_

_Duo : T'es gonflée là !_

_Autrice : Pas fait exprès._

_Duo : et moi je suis hétéro… non, répond pas, ça vaut mieux._


End file.
